Studying in the Park
by JesselyricsR5
Summary: Also For Ausllyluvr sorry it got delete


"Te gusta Nutella?" Maddie suddenly asked.

"Si?" I laughed.

"Por que?" She squint her eyes.

"Nutella es muy delicioso. Tambien me gusta el chocolatẻ." I smiled.

"Touché'"

I laughed. "So, what'd you get on the History test?" I slid the Spanish textbook off my legs and pulled my phone out from my backpack.

"An A minus." Maddie sighed.

"That's awesome!" I cheered, looking up at her.

"Not really." She sighed again.

"Why not?"

"Well, an A minus is stupid. I got eight points taken off for not spelling two of the key terms correct, a freaking A minus. I'm a failure!" she whined.

"Oh, stop it." I laughed. "You're not a failure!"

"What did you get?" she put on a serious face.

"An A…plus?" I bit my lip.

"Exactly! I told you! I'm a failure!"

"Oh come on! It's just one grade" I sighed.

"Easy for you to say, you're Einstein dude!" she smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Now shush, I need to continue studying for the English exam." She hushed.

"As you wish mother." I teased.

And with that, Maddie went back to her reading while I decided to play Temple Run on my phone since I had finished all my homework. After five minutes I got bored easily, so I turned off the game and stretched my arms, leaning on the tree behind me. You see, Maddie and I decided to come to the park today. It's one of our usual 'hangouts', but today was a beautiful day. The sky was bright and different aromas of flowers flew by, as the gentle wind carried them along. I closed my eyes, breathing in the fresh air. Just then someone shook me.

"Mary!" Maddie whispered.

"What?" I opened one of my eyes, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Look who came." She squealed, pointing in front of her.

I turned my head and saw a tall, blonde making his way toward us, and instantly blushed.

"Oooo someone's blushing!" she teased.

"Well it's not my fault if my boyfriend makes me blush!" I shot back.

"Blahhhhh" she stuck out her tongue at me, and I returned the look.

Just then the footsteps got louder as the boy approached us.

"Hey guys!" he waved, flashing a gorgeous smile.

"Hi Ross!" Maddie smiled. Ross then came over and sat down next to us, looking directly at me.

"Mary!" Maddie nudged me. "Say 'hi' to your manly friend!"

"Hi…" I trailed off, looking at the ground, blushing bright red. Yeah, he had that effect on me.

"Hi beautiful" he laughed, making my heart melt. "And wait, did you just call me her manly friend?" he turned toward Maddie. Oh Maddie.

"Yeah!" she laughed. "Cause you're her boyfriend and saying boy-ey friend sounds weird…so it's manly friend. Wait, does that even make sense?" She explained to Ross.

"Okay." He chuckled, probably not understanding anything she had just said.

Just then we heard a loud beep, scaring the heck out of us. "Oh sorry, that was my phone…" Maddie laughed. She took it out of her backpack and read the text she received. "Ugh." She groaned.

"What?" Ross asked.

"I have to go" she frowned, placing her textbook into her backpack. "My mom said I need to go home to babysit my little brother."

"Awww" I whined.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She sighed standing up and placing one of the backpack's straps on her shoulder.

"Bye." I stood up to hug her.

"Hey I want a hug too!" Ross stood up.

"Alright, I'll give you a hug too." Maddie laughed pulling him for a hug. "Bye!" She exclaimed, pulling away. She began to down the block and disappeared once she made a right turn.

"So…" I heard a sweet voice.

I smiled and sat down, patting the seat next to me. Ross sat down and wrapped his muscular arms around my shoulder while I settled my head on his warm chest. His steady heart beat calmed my stress from school. The rhythmic pattern made me doze off into my own world.

"Isn't it so beautiful today!" I smiled, while closing my eyes.

"Yeah, but you're the only beautiful thing I see." He kissed my cheek.

"Ross, don't flatter yourself." I laughed being mesmerized by Ross' cologne.

"I'm just saying!" he put up his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, yeah" I rolled my eyes and reached out for my backpack. I took out a small book and laid my head back on Ross chest.

"Whatcha' reading?" Ross asked, playing with the blonde strands of my hair.

"A book."

"Noooo" he rolled his eyes. "But which one?"

"A story book."

"Not funny Mary." He jokingly shot me a glare.

"Can I just read my book?" I laughed. "Please?" I looked up, finding chocolate eyes peering down back at me. His eyes glowed as his face lit up to a small smile.

"Alright."

I cheered and began reading the book. Few minutes into the book, it became dead silent. Well not dead silent, but just that both of us didn't talk.

"You done yet?" Ross whispered in my ear, playing with the strings of his hoodie.

I shook my head.

"Mary!" he whined.

"Ross!" I teased.

"I just want to talk to my girlfriend!" he gave me his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Ross, we're already talking." I laughed, which earned another sigh from the tall blonde. "Just give me five more minutes!" I pleaded.

"Fine!" he groaned. "But if you're not done in five minutes you'll be earning a visit from the tickle monster." He warned.

"Alright." I laughed.

And exactly when the five minutes were up Ross busted out my eardrums. "YOUR FIVE MINUTES ARE UP!" I screamed, covering my ears in shock.

"Oh sorry, I meant, your five minutes are up." He whispered nervously.

"Gee, thanks for making me almost deaf." I joked.

"You're welcome." He cheekily smiled.

"JERK!" I protested, pushing his shoulder playfully.

"Love you too Mary." He winked. "Anyways, can you tell what you were reading, now?" he seemed pretty curious.

"I told you! I was reading a story book!"

"Mary."

"Ross."

"Mary."

"Ross."

"Mary!"

"ROSS!"

I giggled noticing how Ross was getting pretty annoyed. "Fine" I giggled. "I'll tell you a quote from the book and you can guess which book it's from."

"How am I supposed to-"

I cut him off "You'll see." Then I cleared my throat and said the first quote that came to my mind. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I smiled. And instantly his face lit up and his brown orbs twinkled under the sunlight.

Ross then said another random quote, "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the Sun." he smiled even bigger. This time a warm breeze flew by, causing the atmosphere to suddenly change. Our surroundings became much warmer and the thick scent of cherry blossoms filled the air. The sun beat down on Ross' face causing him to glow and every inch of his being looked even more beautiful than it was before. His eyes were gleaming and his smile, oh his wonderful smile, made me melt. And then his hair. Strands swayed as the gentle winds flew by and in the end it always flopped the right way. I saw his cheeks turn a shade of light crimson and he looked down, smiling. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to explode. He was so adorable I couldn't handle it anymore. Then he looked up again and said something else, "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this" he took my hands and squeezed them tight. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." And that's when my whole body tensed. He slowly leaned in, breathing slowly and closed the gap, placing his lips on mine. I was basically screaming like a little girl inside and yes, everything felt like a dream. Sparks flew and the moment felt so magical. He wrapped his hands around my waist as I tightened my weak arms around his neck. He pulled me closer. Honestly this could've led to a so called 'make-out' session any moment. I was now in a daze and I practically melted in his arms. Just then, I heard heavy footsteps…

"HEY! NO PDA IN THE PARK!" A loud voice screeched, quite disturbed.

We pulled apart, quite stunned and looked up to find the one and only-Maddie standing ten feet away from us, her eyes squinted as if she was trying to cover the image.

"What are you doing here?" Ross nervously laughed.

"I forgot my pencil! Duh!" she pointed to the stubby, yellow stick next to my backpack.

"You came back for your pencil?" I asked.

"Yes! And I was going to get it until I saw both of you sucking each other's faces. Goodness! You know there are kids here, right?" she laughed. Maddie bent down and picked up the pencil and hovered above us. Ross immediately blushed and pretended to scratch his neck. He was so cute.

"Dude!" I rolled my eyes.

"What?" she smirked.

"You just ruined our moment."

"Actually I didn't. I stumbled upon your moment." She corrected.

"Oh shut up. It's kind of the same thing!" I teased.

"Well then!" she acted hurt. "I'll be going home then" And she stuck out her tongue beginning to walk down the block again. "Oh." She turned around. "Remember, NO MORE PDA IN THE PARK" she screamed. I was about to kill her. Instead Ross and I looked at each other and blushed again. Man, what's with this blushing?!

"She's crazy." Ross laughed.

"Tell me about it." I scoffed.

"But at least she didn't ruin our cuddling moment" Ross cheered.

"Yeah, our cuddling moments are the best!" I laughed. And just then I felt his two arms pull me onto his lap and he laid my head back onto his chest. His arms slid around my waist and he rested his chin on my head. My back tingled once it touched Ross' comporting chest. He took a loose strand of hair and placed it behind my ear, and then placed a gentle kiss on my temple.

"Yup, always the best." he whispered.


End file.
